


Coda

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: Legendborn - Tracy Deonn
Genre: Coda, Communication, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Reflection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: “It wasn’t your fault.” The bed dipped as Selwyn sat down on the other side, watching her carefully. Bree nodded, not because she believed him but because she didn’t want to involve him in an argument over that. Part of her didn’t want to involve him in an argument ever again, but she thought that might be unrealistic.“I was right next to him.”“And asleep.”“Still.”
Relationships: Bree Matthews/Nick Davis, Nick Davis/Selwyn Kane, Selwyn Kane/Bree Matthews, Selwyn Kane/Bree Matthews/Nick Davis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Coda

They’d ended up in Nick’s room, the two of them, after they returned to the Lodge. Bree still wasn’t wearing her shoes, and Sel was carrying them carelessly. He set them down just inside Nick’s door and watched her as she sat on the bed.

It felt a little odd, being in there without Nick, knowing that Nick could be miles away and in pain or scared or something else. He hadn’t had time to fully process being a Scion of Lancelot and what that really meant for him, she hadn’t had time to talk to him. She hadn’t even woken up when he was taken from the very room they were in right then.

“It wasn’t your fault.” The bed dipped as Selwyn sat down on the other side, watching her carefully. Bree nodded, not because she believed him but because she didn’t want to involve him in an argument over that. Part of her didn’t want to involve him in an argument ever again, but she thought that might be unrealistic.

“I was right next to him.”

“And asleep.”

“Still.”

Sel sighed and shifted to sit cross-legged facing her, “You might be weird, with weird abilities and an unexpected connection to Arthur…”

Bree found herself huffing out a laugh, despite everything.

“…but you’re still basically untrained, Isaac is a Master. You couldn’t have stopped him even if you had awoken.”

Her deep sigh was the only sound to fill the silence between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Sel understood what she was thinking- was probably thinking a lot of the same things himself, having been mesmered and left in the forest while Nick was taken.

She lay back, stretching out on the length of Nick’s bed and staring blindly at the ceiling. Sel didn’t lie down next to her, but he shifted a little closer to her, so his knee was touching her arm.

“We will get him back.” She told him, seeing him nod out of the corner of her eye.

“Of course, we’ll have the strength of the Regents as well, soon.”

His answer startled her slightly, not just because she hadn’t expected him to ever sound relieved about the Regents’ presence, but also because she hadn’t meant them. She hadn’t even meant the other Scions, downstairs- she had meant her and Sel alone. Something in her saw the three of them as a trio without the others’ intervention.

A glance at Sel and the amused expression he wore suggested that he had known exactly what she meant and had simply been reminding her of the others.

“We don’t have to do this alone, Bree.”

She looked back at the ceiling, “I know.”

“We will get him back.”

She heard what he didn’t say- _we’ll get him back here, with us, and we won’t let him go again_ \- and smiled, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me reading the entire book in one day, reading the only two fanfictions on this site for it and the churning out one of my own.  
> Say aye if we need more legendborn content


End file.
